Grown Up World Of Relationships
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: Lee decides its time to settle down. But there's only one woman for him... Lucy... but when an unexpected man turns up; what affect will it have on lee? who is he? Please read and review, means a lot:) Happy reading!:)
1. Chapter 1

"Lee, your an apsaloute tosser you know that?"

Lee smiled as Lucy entered the flat, "thats the nicest thing you have ever said to me... you usually call me a wan.."

"LEE" Lucy snapped.

"what've i done this time then? breathed?"

lucy flopped on the sofa next to him, placing her feet on the coffee table next to his. "I spoke to dad"

"ahh" he started to smile, "you did tell me to try getting some bussiness in the ice cream van"

"I said bussiness. not go pull up next to my dad cars offering him 2 for 1 on screwballs... with the term _'wendy will be impressed with your balls of which are screwable..'_ as a sales pitch"

"I would have thought he'd had seen the funny side of it..."

Lucy gave him stern stare. "Hes my dad, Geoffrey Adams.. of course he wouldn't... since when did he have a sense of humour?"

"since Tim dressed up as a ballerina and gave him three wishes?"

"shut up" Lucy laughed slightly.

"see.. you find me funny..."

Lucy shook her head, trying to hide her smile.

"stop trying to hide a smile..." lee whispered teasingly.

"im not"

Lee dived on her and started to tickle her. "LIAR! YOU BIG FAT LIAR" he laughed tickling her as lucy giggled and squirmed.

Lee 'mounted' on top of her as he continued to tickle her. But there was a sudden change to the atmosphere. There eyes interlocked and they slowly moved there heads together.

"lee i heard about your joke with dad, not funny! oh and thanks for telling him im a male prostitute"

lee quickly jumped off of lucy and sat besdie her before tim would look up from his paper.

"Makes it worse he believes i go for other men"

"your're a prostitute? dirty devil"

"Lee, i just spent the last hour of my life trying to convinve my parents i dont go standing out on street corners waiting for hunky young men to approach me"

"Well, you know what they say?" Lee smurked.

"What?" tim replied.

"Thats an hour of your life you will never get back?"

"Hilarious. Now are you going to come to the pub or not?"

"depends how much your charging" lee winked.

"shut up, butt face!" Tim said defensivley.

"I have never been more insulted" lee pretened to cry.

"to be fair i did just call him a tosser"

"Everyone does" Tim half smiled, "Right see you later lucy!" Tim gave his sister a kiss as he left the flat.

"Yeh, see you later lucy" lee smiled putting his jacket on and kissing her cheek. "Didnt get a slap... OH YEY! I DIDNT GET A SLAP" he squealed sarcastically as he skipped out of the flat.

_**hes not all**__ bad..._ lucy thought to her self as she watched herself blush in the mirror.

***in the pub***

lee and tim sat in there usual spot at the bar, chatting away like normal.

"How many girls you tried suducing today then?" Tim sneered.

"Non, still to busy on your sister"

"What?" Tim asked, horrified.

"What?" Lee repeated.

"is there something your not telling me?"

"Is there something YOUR not telling ME?" Lee repeated.

"What? you just said your trying to seduce my sister?"

"no i didn't?"

"you were thinking aloud! i do that alot, like the time i said my goldfish was cute in front of my doctor..."

"your doing it now daisy..." lee whispered sarcastically.

"so you do actually want to 'kop off' with my sister?"

"Do you have to put it like that?"

Daisy sat staring into space, gazing at lee.

"well, do you?"

Lee sighed. "i like her... i REALLY like her"

"your going down a one way street there my friend.."

"no i dont think he is actually. lucy looks at him alot, with the 'wanty eyes'."

"Wanty eyes" tim and lee repeated in unison.

"Yeh, those eyes where you look at someone, like when your a child and look at the toy you really want... with wanty eyes"

Lee and Tim shook there heads and went back to the orignal conversation.

"So you do fancy my sister?"

"Its more then that..." he sighed frustrated. "I love her" he whispered so quitely no one else could hear.

"you would make a crap brother in law" Tim smurked.

"takes one to know one"

"Any way, we need to get back. i want to watch the news, see the weather forcast for tommorow, see what my plans are."

"live like a rebel, look out the window on the morning. decide then?"

"Do you want my whole week to be disoriantated?"

"course not" lee sighed.

They said there goodbyes leaving lee to walk home alone with his thoughts. if there was one thing Daisy and Barbra ever taught him was that he was not getting any younger. And it was true he felt down about himself. when he was young he aspired to be a father and a husband by this time of his life. But what was he? a lodger. A flippin lodger.

so that made his mind up.

A new Lee.

A lee Lucy wouldnt be able to resist.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's that at this time?" Lee yawned as he entered through the kitchen towards the front door.

Lucy stood by the dinning table, obsering from a safe distance.

"Who is it?" Lee questioned carefully as he opened the door slightly; poking his head around the corner to see who it was.

"Mike?"

"Lee, you gotta help me!"

Lee grabbed him by his coat and threw him inside the flat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! DID ANYONE SEE YOU?" Lee yelled throwing him agaisnt the wall.

"NO! NO! I DONT THINK SO!" the man replied panicked.

"Lee who is it?" Lucy asked as she moved closer.

Lee completely ignored her and ruffled the man against the wall more, pinning him with collars of his coat. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" he roared. Anger bustling through him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"WHY?" Lee stared at him sternly.

"Dad, he told them everything!"

"Did he just say 'dad'?" Lucy asked confused.

"TOLD WHO WHAT?" Lee slammed him back against the wall again.

"There coming for me!"

"The police?" Lee raised his eye brow questioningly, still pinning him against the wall.

He shook his head; "They dont know im back. but he told The Lotis"

Lee let go off him and ruffed his hand through his hair. "You've gotta be kidding?"

"Can someone tell me whats going on?" Lucy piped up, hands on hips.

once again she was completely ignored.

"So there looking for you? And you came here? LEADING THEM DIRECTLY TO WHERE I LIVE?" Lee yelled.

"I didnt know what else to do, where else to go!"

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Lee threw himself at the man, throwing him agaisnt the wall with immense force. "YOU TOSSER!"

"LEE! LET HIM GO!" Lucy shouted, trying to pull him off.

"YOU DICK!" Lee carried on repeatedly hitting the man into the wall, "YOU COMPLETE UTTER TOSSER!"

"LEE!" Lucy screamed.

Lee stared at her, his hands still pinned against the mans neck.

Lucy stared back. In that moment she saw a completely different Lee. A side to Lee she had never seen before and it terrified her.

"Who is he?"

Lee turned and stared the man dead in the eye. "My fugitive brother"


	3. Chapter 3

"Brother?" Lucy repeated gobsmacked.

Lee carried on staring Mike in the eye.

"What do you mean, fugitive?" Lucy questioned.

"He was wrongly charged for something by the police, so he ran, but then he found the lotis"

"Whats the Lotis?" lucy carried on questioning him.

"A dangerous gang, drug dealers, murderers..."

"Oh, just Gangsta's" Mike half smiled.

"You think this is funny?" Lee shouted pushing him into the wall again. "you owe them... and you led them straight here... to me... TO LUCY!"

"Lee, im sorry.. i didnt know what else to do"

"We need to run... all three of us..." Lee looked towards Lucy, he was terrified, and so was she.

"Im so sorry Luce... its not safe here, not for now"

Lucy starred at him.

"It wasnt ment to be like this" a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Where do we go?" Mike questioned.

"Theres only one place i can think of.." Lee said softly, he had let go of Mike and was lent against the back of the sofa.

"where's that?" Lucy said timidly.

"The old caravan?"

"why there?" Mike replied.

"Because its near Hull, then you can get on the ferry out of the country or something... soon as the police realise your back we've had it... we need to act fast."

Mike nodded.

Lee slowly walked over to Lucy, "Say something... Lucy, please"

"Im scared" she started to cry.

"Me too" Lee bundeled her into his arms protectively and starred at his brother.

"Lucy, i didnt mean to put you in danger, nor did i mean to put Lee in danger either. im sorry... i feel so bad about all of this" Mike said softly.

"then why did you come back" Lee questioned.

"Because i missed you, Lee... i missed you so much.." he tried to hold back the tears.

"its been twenty years"

"i know, and i couldnt face it... so i came back"

"And went to see dad?" lee finished his sentance.

"i knew he'd still live there, he gave me your adress"

"So why did he grass you in?"

"I needed money"

"so you stole from him?!" Lee looked at him discustedly. He let go of Lucy and crossed his arms.

"If he hadnt stole from me all them years ago we wouldnt be in this situation now!"

"How much?"

"A grand"

"Dad had a thousand quid?"

Mike nodded.

"where did he get that from? hes a scrounger, he's always round here, trying to get money, trying to stay here because he cant afford his rent."

"the lotis"

"How?"

"hes been doing jobs on the side, hes a part time dealer..."

"and thats how he managed to grass you in? he has there contact details"

Mike nodded. "We really need to go"

Lee looked back to Lucy. "Im sorry, but your going to have to come too... its not safe here anymore.. soon as we get rid of mike, we're fine, we're safe"

Lucy nodded.

"I'll protect you." Lee gave her a sympathetic smile.

"When do we go?"

"Tonight"


End file.
